Aelita's First Weekend
by dantheman7777
Summary: [OneShot] Today is the start of a threeday weekend and Aelita wants to come to Earth for a visit. She does and has a great time.


**Title: Aelita's First Weekend**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Author: dantheman7777**

**Summary: One-Shot Today is the start of a three-day weekend and Aelita wants to come to Earth for a visit. She does and has a great time.**

**A/N: And yet another pointless romance story from the depths of my mind. I like writing this stuff. It's just so…romantic. Well, okay, it's not all romance. There a lot of comedy in here too.**

**For those of you who don't know this is Aelita's first weekend with the gang (she still has her virus). I decided to make this in conjunction with my last story. This happens in the last chapter of Return to the Future but I didn't want to include it because it didn't go with the plot very well. Enjoy.**

* * *

Jeremie and Yumi met in the computer lab of the abandoned factory. She got the go ahead from her parents after explaining that Aelita's "plane" just arrived in town and that she would be staying for the weekend.

The computer genus started the materialization program and seconds later a pink-haired girl lay in one of the scanners. Just as the program finished running, Odd arrived. They all went down to the next floor to greet her.

Upon seeing three of her four friends, the curious girl asked about the location of Ulrich. Odd covered for him saying that he was saving his life. However, that sparked Yumi's mind and she further inquired about his where-about. The boy then told her that he was at Chow Now, a burger restaurant about a block away from campus with a certain black-haired girl. Naturally, it wasn't his idea at all.

The Japanese girl in the factory muttered some incoherent choice words in her native language describing him to herself.

Aside from Yumi's anger and frustration about Ulrich's absence Aelita smiled and readjusted to gravity. She would have a wonderful time with Yumi and her friends this weekend.

* * *

Aelita's first weekend couldn't have been filled with more events. First, the night Yumi took her home something weird happened in her body. She discussed it with her and then decided to tell the guys the next morning. It took them a while to figure out what Yumi meant when she said that Aelita had her first "feminine moment". After an awkward silence she blurted out that Aelita had her first period!

Yumi was still upset with Ulrich about last night and his coerced date with Sissy and in her frustration she complained, "You of all people should know what that means Ulrich. After all, you spend so much time around Sissy. You should know how a girls' body works."

"What are you talking about? I hardly spend any time with her," Ulrich defended himself.

While the newly-weds as Odd called them were arguing, Aelita made her way over to Jeremie and personally thanked him for giving her the gift of the ability to have a family. He was embarrassed at her sincerity and tried to pass off the thanks to the other members of the group. She hugged him tightly and kept saying thank-you. Eventually a tear of joy came out of her eye.

Aelita went back to Yumi who was smiling at her. She, Yumi and her mother planned to go shopping that evening with the guys.

They met at the mall at around six-o'clock.

Ulrich asked Yumi, "So what do you want to show her first?"

She replied, "Well, first, we need to do some clothes shopping and then we need to take her to a hair salon and after that…"

The guys couldn't have been less thrilled, after all they were guys. Going clothes shopping and everything felt more like they were getting their teeth pulled than fun.

After Yumi named a fifth thing that the girls needed to do Odd moaned and told her to stop before his head exploded. Ulrich and Jeremie laughed and also agreed.

"Fine! Then you guys can just stay here and watch our stuff," her mother announced. The guys didn't complain to that plan and watched the girls walk off into the sea of people.

At nine-o'clock an announcement was played over the P.A. system telling that the mall will be closing soon. Quickly, the guys carried Aelita's new belongings with them and searched for the missing pair. After ten minutes of running up and down the hallways they found them in the food court.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yumi asked. "I thought you didn't want to be with us."

"Didn't you hear the announcement? The mall is going to be closing soon," Jeremie asked, sweating. Yumi shook her head but she did hear it.

"You didn't tell us that you were getting food!" Odd complained, panting, "We haven't eaten since lunch time!"

Aelita replied, "Too bad you should have come with us." Her hair had been fixed up but since it was so short the stylist couldn't do much with it. The nails on her fingers were also painted a nice shade of pink.

"What did you buy anyway?" Ulrich said as he let go of the bags in his hands and around his shoulders. The sudden drop in weight made him loose balance and he fell to the ground.

"Girl things," Aelita replied giggling, knowing that the things she, Yumi and her mother really bought shouldn't be talked about in front of men.

"You guys are such party-poopers," Yumi's mother commented. The two girls agreed.

Once they were done they threw away their trays and led the men back to the car where they loaded the bags.

Everyone said their good-byes and the car drove off leaving the guys behind. It had been arranged beforehand, that they would just walk home.

"My arms feel like Jell-o," Ulrich commented.

"Mmmm, Jell-o," Odd remarked. His mind went into a semi-conscious state.

A few paces later the boys heard a _BONG_ come from Odd's direction.

"Umph," the hungry purple kid said when he connected with the metal pole. In front of him was a wiggling bus station sign. It flapped back and fourth as the kids laughed out loud.

* * *

The next day, Sunday, Aelita's four friends decided that they'd each do something with her that day. They would each show her what they did for fun.

First was Ulrich. He showed her or at least tried to show her how to skateboard. Aelita always had a good sense of balance but that was on Lyoko. In the real world, things were a bit different and to say the least, she was glad to end her lesson with him.

Next was Odd. The trouble maker agreed to not show her spray paint or anything illegal so the only other option left was videogames. Aelita was a bit interested in them since she can relate to them very easily. To her it was like you were controlling a person inside a computer, much like her life in Lyoko except that she wasn't being controlled. However, after a while they got bored and called Yumi for her next lesson in life.

Yumi planned to teach her self defense. Since she would be living here eventually Aelita had to understand that there are bad people in the world and she needed to defend herself. Ulrich assisted Yumi in teaching the basics: stance, how to punch, kick and how to fall down without hurting yourself. As her last lesson, Yumi taught her how to flip people and lock them down. It was more of a lesson for Ulrich though than Aelita.

Lastly and most importantly was Jeremie's turn. She wondered what he did while they weren't working on her virus. It had always been a secret to her. When she arrived the boy greeted her and told her to sit down on his bed. To her amazement he pulled something off a shelf that she had seen dozens of times through the window in Lyoko. It was a rectangular red block about eight inches tall, five inches wide and three inches deep and had the words, "Jeremie Belpois" printed in large gold letters on one side.

Jeremie explained his choice of books to her, "Aelita, I don't really do much in my spare time aside from working on your virus so I figured that you'd be more interested in learning what it was like when I was a kid since you don't have a childhood." The book he handed to her was a collection of photos that his parents had taken of him during his life, a family album.

Aelita couldn't have been more thrilled at the sights. She had always wondered what it was like to grow up and change like her friends had.

It was absolutely breath-taking for Aelita to see Jeremie, her best friend, as such a tiny thing when he was born. From there the boy turned to the next few years of his life, showing her the nude bath-time photos of himself and relatives to pictures of him driving his parents mad while running around in diapers. It was quite eye-opening for the girl to see Jeremie not wearing any clothes. After all, the only other person she had seen like that was herself.

After a while the book was finished. Aelita was the first to notice that the sun was still up and that the book didn't take very long to flip through. Jeremie then asked if she wanted to take a walk and go sight seeing. She agreed and the two left.

The pair went to many places. Due to the lack of preparation there wasn't anything exciting or breathtaking but because of her acute awareness of the world she was thrilled with the places that they traveled to anyway.

While going through a neighborhood, Jeremie explained to her that the majority of people live the houses like the ones in view. Every family has a different life and a different way of living. Some families have kids and some don't. The lawns of some of the houses could testify to that.

A black cat leaped out from underneath an old pickup and hissed at them. Aelita shrieked, jumped back and tripped over Jeremie. He fell too from the unexpected collision. The kitty then scampered off to the other side of the road, lurking in the shadows.

"J-Jere-Jeremie, what is that?" she gasped. Her first thought was of X.A.N.A. She couldn't imagine an animal that could be so…rude or…frightening unless _he_ had something to do with it.

"It's a cat," he replied, straightening his glasses. "A lot of people have them as pets. It's kind of like how Odd is to Kiwi."

"Are they always that scary?"

"No but cats do have a tendency to hide in dark places more so that dogs. They have a well-defined hunting instinct. Hey, Aelita do you recognize this place?" The boy pointed to a brown house with a light-green lawn on the right-hand side.

"No. What is it?" she asked, not realizing that she had seen this place from Jeremie's family album.

"It's my home. Well, it's where my parents live anyway. It's the house that I was raised in."

The house wasn't fancy or expensive by any means but it was still his home. There was a big oak tree in the front yard that reached up to the second floor window and then the roof. The room behind the glass frame of the second floor was his old room and the one next to it was his younger brothers. His parents stayed in the space adjacent from his. There was no car in the driveway so he assumed that they were out.

Aelita wasn't impressed by it since Yumi's was much nicer looking but she respected the history that it carried. The wood and whatever else made up the home in front of her raised the best thing that could ever happen to the girl.

Jeremie explained to her that most people send their kids off to private schools so that they can concentrate on their studies more. That was why Jeremie didn't live with his parents.

The pair continued their walk through the neighborhood. He told her of times from his life and some of the mishaps he had.

During the conversation, Yumi called Jeremie and asked where they were. It was getting dark the Japanese girl was worried about her unofficial sister. Jeremie explained to her that they went sight-seeing and that he'll bring Aelita home shortly.

Once he hung up the phone, he looked at Aelita's eyes and told her that he had something for her. The girl was surprised since no one had given her anything before.

He said, "Aelita, I know that you can become very worried at times, like in the last X.A.N.A. attack so I want to give you this for reassurance." The boy pulled a small dark box from his pocket and opened it.

The computer genus continued, "These are promise rings. Many couples wear them when they promise each other their love but I'd like to promise you something else instead."

Aelita began to shiver. At first it was due to the temperature but now she had a new reason. "Okay," she said, shyly.

Jeremie slipped the brass-colored ring onto her twitching right ring-finger. Surprisingly, it fit without much difficulty. It had a pink heart-shaped gem on top. He told her, "Aelita, I promise you that one day I will materialize you permanently and without any viruses. You will live just like me and the others do."

"Oh, Jeremie," she said and threw her arms around him. "Thank you." He returned her embrace.

The couple stayed like that for a minute, just basking in each others' company. It was a goal for Aelita to get close to Jeremie like she had once before because she felt a very peculiar feeling when she did and wanted to experience it again. This hug wasn't as close but it was enough to make her heart miss a few beats. Somehow this feeling only happened with him.

He put the matching brass-colored ring-band on his hand and said into her ear, "One day, Aelita, it will happen."

Jeremie then led her back to Yumi's house and was about to say goodbye. However, Aelita wanted to give him something in return. Although she couldn't give him anything in a material sense so instead the girl gave him a kiss goodnight on the cheek which made him melt inside.

She said, "That's for showing me around today. I really enjoyed seeing what your life was like.

"And Jeremie, these rings are the most thoughtful thing anyone could ever do for me, thank-you." She then kissed the boy again but this time it was on the lips. The boy was caught completely off-guard by this and did his best to stand on his feet. It was the first time that either of them had kissed.

The girl went through a gauntlet of emotions today. From pain by falling off Ulrich's skateboard to…this. She didn't know the word to describe it but it felt very similar to the other feeling she felt before time reversed in the last attack. Jeremie had _almost_ kissed her then.

* * *

The last day of the three-day weekend Aelita's friends decided to take her swimming at the local water-slides park. While they were at the mall, Yumi managed to convince her to get a multi-colored but mostly pink bikini with a green outline.

After she had completed the task of figuring out which part was the front and then dressed into it correctly she looked herself over.

"Yumi?" she asked, quizzically.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"Are you sure that this is okay to wear?"

The black-haired girl in a dark two-piece observed her and laughed slightly. Yumi replied, "Yeah, it'll be fine. Come on." They then walked out into the showers for a pre-soak and exited the locker room.

The boys had been waiting for their companions by the shallow end one of the main pools. Odd was unsurprisingly wearing a purple speed-o with yellow threads. Ulrich had an olive green pair on and Jeremie wore navy blue shorts.

Jeremie didn't notice the girls until Odd and Ulrich greeted them. When they did he turned around and his eyes observed the colors of Aelita's bathing suit. She was blushing slightly at her lack of clothing. Jeremie just stared at her.

"Jeremie, hello?" Yumi teased, waving a hand in front of his face. He snapped out of his daze and shook his head. "I guess I picked out a good bathing suit for her then, judging from your reaction."

"Uh, yeah, uh, you did," the computer genius replied. Aelita blushed even more.

However, something was missing and Aelita was the only one who noticed it. There was something about Jeremie that didn't seem right to her. His glasses! They were gone!

"Jeremie, what happened to your face?" the naïve girl asked. He looked totally different without them on. The way they framed his head into the nerd-like stereotype was something that she was used to seeing. However, to look at him without any lenses on made him seem more interesting than before.

The computer genus informed her about why he took his glasses off.

Yumi reminded her, "Remember Aelita, don't drink the water in here and…" she said this in a loud whisper not caring whether the guys heard or not, "Don't play too rough otherwise your bikini might come off." The others laughed.

For the first time, Aelita felt the touch and coolness of water. Sure, she had tasted it beforehand and cleaned her body in the shower with it but she had never felt still-water before. It intrigued her sense of touch so much that she began to get goose bumps.

Time pasted and the gang enjoyed life while swimming around. Ulrich showed her how to do a cannonball and a belly-flop off the high-dive. She tried the first but not the later after seeing his reddened chest. Yumi was busy half the time chasing Odd in the pool after he tried to "dethrone" the princess. Jeremie just tagged along with her showing her how to swim and such. They all had a blast racing down the slides and everything.

Afterwards, the gang left and ate dinner at there separate places--the girls at Yumi's and the guys at the Cafeteria. After they were all done it was decided that Aelita had to return to Lyoko since everybody had school the next day.

This made Jeremie sad but then he remembered that she was really just one mouse click away in his room. He could see her any time that he wanted to. Rightfully so in another world but none-the-less it was better than not seeing her at all.

He and the other made it to the factory and they said their goodbyes. Aelita gave Jeremie one last hug and thanked them all for such a wonderful time. Her first weekend was a something that she would never forget and furthered her ambition to help Jeremie find a cure for her anti-virus.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked the story. Be sure to leave a review on your way out. I'd like to know what you guys think about this. Thanks!**


End file.
